Harry Potter One-shots
by MavisK
Summary: Fred Weasley's funeral showing. Hermione's divorce. Draco and Harry's secret night. All these and more in my collection of one-shots, each one written with drama, romance or tragedy. Please read and review, whether you hate it or love it. And message me to request a one-shot of a plot or pairing, which I will create into a 500-2000 word one-shot. (All characters are JK Rowling's)
1. Chapter 1

My fingers dance around the fabric, holding the tie to my throat as Angelina helps me fix it.

"There," she says, her voice almost a whisper. "You look like a gentleman." She runs a hand through my gelled-up red hair and kisses my cheek softly.

"I'll meet you down there," she says. I expect her to burst into tears. But today is not a crying day. We are both half-dead, stuck in this world without the person we need most, suspended by the thin rope of life. It hurts me so much to remember him. The smile with the dimples. I never had dimples, so my mother would get us both to smile and she could tell which one was me and which was- my brother.

I sit down on the bed, pushing out his name. If something makes you hurt, you shouldn't keep pondering it. Every time someone tries to understand, it feels like a knife in my stomach, the stabber's wrist twisting back and forth to make more agony for me. I stand up, straightening my black tie in the mirror of my messy dresser. I left everything how it should be left. His comb rests against the small box full of Muggle trinkets he stole from dad; his coat hangs over the chair as if it was thrown there hastily; and his little razor, which he carried in here after I called him from the bathroom, telling him that Hogwarts was threatened.

I stare at my white face for a few seconds, my freckles only a light dusting since there has been no sun for weeks. It's his face. Just like mine. Carved cheekbones, pointed nose, and brown eyes- just like Ginny and mum's. Percy, Charlie, Bill and Ron got dad's eyes. They're hazel.

I know everyone will be waiting so I grab his coat and slip my arms into it. It smells like him. I remember that smell when we would push each other playfully out of the way of our small bathroom mirror. Or when we were little, when I would get scared of thunder and he'd let me crawl in bed with him. I straighten my tie one more time, trying hard to forget these memories but to no avail. I open my door. That's right. It's my door now. Not ours.

I go down the stairs, running my hand along the banister and remembering when he'd chase me down, trying to step on my heels and get past me like it was a race. I should have let him win. I should have always let him win. I grab my wand from the dining table, tucking it into the inside pocket of his coat. No one is downstairs but it's immensely clean. Mum has washed all the dishes and cleaned the table; probably snapping at Ron and Ginny to dust the whole downstairs. Then apologizing and bursting into tears. She will cry today.

I open the front door, the sudden chill hitting me like a wake up. But I don't wake up. I walk in a daze to the circle of my family who are getting ready to Apparate. No one looks at me as I set my hand on Bill's and we vanish. We land outside a Wizarding Funeral Home, known as Mr. Bane's Home for the Deceased. Today is the showing. We will stand by the open casket, saying hello to people as they come around in a big line. I will shake hands and fake sad smiles and hug close family members.

As we walk up the steps towards the door, Angelina takes my hand; opening the door for me and letting us into the warm heat of the carpeted lobby. Mum and dad have a few words with the manager of the Home then beckon us towards the main room. Angelina turns to me, pulling back from the family.

"You don't have to go in there if you don't want to," she says, pretending like she's working on my tie again. I don't say anything, just shake my head and take her hand again, leading us both into the room where the body is. I won't look at it. I take my place, farthest from the flower filled casket and stand there. Angelina keeps glancing at me, but I won't go over to my brother. I _can't _go over to my brother. Harry and Hermione arrive first, Hermione with her parents who I've never met. Hugs and handshakes go around, each guest mumbling, "Sorry for your loss." People I don't know envelope me in hugs- patting my back like it will help. One man even says the pain will lessen. But I know it won't. The Grangers stay for a few hours, but Harry stays the whole time, sitting in velvety chairs and talking to Ron and Hermione. Too many stares fly towards me; especially from people I barely know. The day should go quickly but it feels like someone chose to drag it out; to make it more painful. Angelina never leaves my side, even to get food. She asks Bill to get us something and she forces me to eat an apple. It tastes like sawdust.

The showing ends at six in the evening. The sun is already going down, casting beautiful shadows through the stately room. Mum comes up to me. She's cleaned the runny makeup off her face and she looks much more composed.

"Would you like a moment?" she asks, "Alone?" I nod without thinking. Finally, Angelina lets me be, but the worry still shows in her eyes as the family leaves, Harry giving me one last hug before he has to go. Dad closes the door and I'm with my brother again. I don't look at the casket at first. I stay at the other end of the room, pressing my hands together, holding them in a prayer-clasp at my nose. I take a few steps, then sink into a red chair, my skin getting cold despite the roaring fire behind me. I stare at my pale hands, wondering if his look even paler. Does he look happy? The curiously overcomes me and I take careful steps across the soft carpet, right up to the wooden casket. There he is. The same red hair and freckles I saw this morning in the mirror, the tiny hint of a smile on his pink lips. His hands are over his chest, fingers knotted together like they're meant to be so. The sight of him doesn't make me collapse and cry like it does my mother- but my insides tear at each other, the pain gripping to each bone and rattling it, making my whole body feel unsteady.

"I'm so sorry," I manage to say, my voice scratchy and full of remorse. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Fred." Each word comes out like a gasp, my heartbeat increased and making it hard to breathe. I grab one of his hands, undoing the knot of fingers and hold it close, the chill of his dead body making my bones cold. I want to cry but it's like I've forgotten how to. I want to release every horrible feeling of guilt and anger and regret and woe.

I want him to _wake up. _

A/N

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hermione you can trust me."_ The tears fall harder as I remember his parting words. I can trust him- but I can't trust his instincts. The stupid blondes; the Muggle drinks; how can I compete with a crazy party? One drink, he said. I'll be home by midnight, he said. The redheaded man with his perfect freckles dotting his pointed nose and his thin lips curved into a trusting smile. How can you pull away from someone so right? Because he wasn't perfect that's for sure. He made mistakes, he was bashful, and he even threatened to leave me once. But it was all in a frenzy of anger- those big fights that led to makeup kisses and hugs, so that'd we'd always fall asleep in each other's arms.

I guess it would have been easier if we had fought before he'd left. It wouldn't hurt so much and I could be more angry than sad. But he held me close and promised he'd be back soon. "Just a birthday party for my coworker," he said, kissing my forehead. And I had agreed so easily. I had nodded and acted like it was just another rainy day, forcing me to stay indoors and do some housework.

At first it was all normal. He came in the door while I was folding laundry with my wand, doing an easy levitating charm.

"Hi darling," I said, "How was the party?" I knew something was wrong by the way he stumbled in. Well, we all get tipsy, I told myself. I shouldn't chastise him for it.

"It was okay," he mumbled, "My head hurts. I'm going upstairs." I followed him up with the basket of laundry, steadying him with his arm. I stayed up with him, reading while he fell into a snore-filled sleep. The next morning was alright. He seemed grumpy but that must've been the hangover. I made him a smoothie with some aspirin in it then let him drink while I called the office- telling him he wouldn't be in.

"I told them you were sick," I said, sliding into the kitchen seat across from him.

"Mmhm," he muttered, stirring his drink with a spoon from the nice set Molly gave us.

"You alright?" He just nodded. It wasn't until that night when he told me. I was sitting in our bedroom, going through old photo albums.

"Look at this," I said, figuring we could talk normal now that his headache was gone. "It's from our trip to Bulgaria. Your hair was so long then."

"Hermione we have to talk." It was The Tone. The Tone- meaning he was about to say something bad. His voice went lower and sounded dangerous, like he or I had done something we shouldn't have. The Tone made me set down the album and close it, keeping a tentative grip on it for mental stability.

"Yes?" My voice sounded stronger than I felt. I hated The Tone. Ron's words slipped out before he could take them back, a look of surprise upon his freckled face like even he didn't want to hear it.

"I slept with another woman!" So many feelings came in together- making my head spin so terribly I had to close my eyes and pinch the bridge between my eyes. I kept my expression unchanged, keeping the feelings inside before I could say something. First: _How could he?! _Second: _Well he was drunk. _Third: _He chose to be drunk the slimy git! _Fourth: _Does he hate me? _Fifth: _I have to say something- he looks like a scared deer. _

"On accident?" I said, my voice almost a whisper but not enough to sound dramatic or scared.

"Yes," he said, "I know sorry won't fix it but-" I held up my hand.

"It's fine," I said sharply, "We all make mistakes. You were drunk."

"I shouldn't have been," he said, his voice shaky. "I told you I wouldn't."

"We all make mistakes," I repeated. I started to put away the albums, making sure I didn't slam the drawers so he wouldn't know I was angry. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

But we didn't.

We sat through breakfast in stony silence, both staring down at our oatmeal like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The only words spoken were Ron saying he was going to work and me saying okay. It was all I could manage anyway. I did my chores like normal. Cleaning the kitchen, doing the laundry, sweeping the floors…finally I gave up on keeping myself busy and called Ginny. Ron installed the Muggle phone a few weeks ago, only because Arthur had one. It seemed more practical than owls.

"Hello?" Ginny answered with her usual invisible smile, one I couldn't see but could hear in her voice.

"Hi- it's Hermione," I didn't smile. I don't have to pretend I'm happy.

"'Mione! How are you?"

"Well to be honest…not so good."

"Uh oh. Want to talk about it?" Such a good friend.

"Yeah if you don't mind." Then my heart gave a pang. I couldn't tell her. Ron is _her _brother. She'd be angry and upset and might never forgive him. _Better if no one knows but me. I can work through my feelings_. "Ah, never mind," I said, "It's really just sleep deprivation."

"Oh I know that feeling!" she chirped. And just like that. I lied and moved on. The conversation ended about fifteen minutes later when Harry got home from work and Ginny had to go. My heart hurt again as I realized tonight they won't be falling asleep in sullen silence. They won't eat dinner that tastes like sawdust because of their sadness. I slammed down the phone, so upset that I couldn't just forget that last night Ron was lying next to some girl more beautiful than me. Tears burned at my eyes but at the sound of the door opening, I wiped them away hastily and started to make dinner.

The evening was full of silence.

0o0

I've told you the story now. How it all started. Now I'm standing in the kitchen, two months later, holding a spoon dripping with marinara sauce and staring at my husband.

"Ron we have to talk." The Tone. I hate myself for using it but I hate myself all the time now. I glance at my arm subconsciously, remembering I have scars underneath my sleeve. Scars because of Ron. I should tell you. The last two months were full of stony silence. The spark was just gone, no matter what we did. I almost gained back his trust- almost enough to talk to him. But he didn't come home until the next morning, a bottle of beer by his bed and a headache he complained about all day. I wanted to scream at him but I just left aspirin for him and went out for a day to myself. The drinking became more consistent. I knew from a few colleagues that he had been seeing a few women. That put me off even more, leaving me with two free nights to cry in our bed. Felt like _my _bed. We never yelled. We never spoke. We had become wallpaper in each other's lives, staying to the side and being ignored, but not forgotten. I wondered if he ever thought about me.

Now I use The Tone, mustering the courage I had lost for two months.

"About what?" I picked a sober Tuesday night, when he was awake enough to speak and energized enough to argue. Part of me wants him to argue. Part of me wants him to agree with what I've decided for us.

"I want a divorce." He doesn't look surprised. He's been expecting this. He sighs, putting his head in his hands and collapsing into my dining chair. The chair I chose at a little furniture store we both used to visit and daydream about a new huge house. My hand is shaking so I set down the spoon, leaving a sauce stain on the already gross floor.

"I knew you would," he says eventually, making me jump from the silence that had settled around us.

"Do you?" My voice cracks but I ignore it. So does he. He only nods, not looking me in the eye but down at his shoes. The shoes I helped him buy after shopping for an hour. Black and leathery, torn up now from his morning walks.

"I know a lawyer," I say, "But I also thought we could see a marriage counselor?" The words come out flat and quick, like I am just figuring out what we want for dinner.

"No," he says, "There's no fix for this."

0o0

I've shed enough tears to compose myself by the time our meeting with the lawyer rolls around. I wear a slimming black business suit and put my curly hair up in tight bun. I button my shirt almost to my throat, having no need to impress anyone anymore with a flirtatious outfit. That person was always Ron. Apparently I wasn't the same for him.

We leave the house together, Apparating to a large building in London, called Herrs and Herrs Law Office. We take the elevator together, my hands clutching to my hand purse so hard my knuckles go white. I shift my feet, my small heels making an echoic noise. Ron is wearing a casual suit, his hair parted to a different side than usual. He smells like aftershave- the smell I used to inhale when he would caress my hair as we fell asleep. I snap my head back to the ground. He's not that Ron anymore. He's a stranger.

The doors open and we head down a hallway to the office. The blonde woman I saw in the pamphlet sits at her desk, two chairs across from it, slightly farther apart than necessary.

"Good morning," she says, "I'm Laura Bruster, your new lawyer." She stands and shakes my hand, then Ron's. We all sit down. Everything is tense here. Ron doesn't even glance my way, just smiles grimly at Ms. Bruster.

"We'll be doing things the easy way today," she says, "I'll have you both fill out your papers and then I'll look them over. Did you bring the marriage certificate?"

"Yes," I say, unbuttoning my bag with shaky hands and bringing it out. I hand it to her, keeping my eyes to the floor. She looks it over, then sets it aside. We fill out papers next. It takes about twenty minutes to get through it all, making my hand cramp up and my whole body tremble in anxiety. _I'm leaving my husband…_I finally finish, signing it at the bottom. Hermione Jean Granger. Not Weasley anymore. I hand it to Ms. Bruster, my stomach lurching with each movement of my arm. She takes a few minutes to look it all over while I stare at my hands.

"Everything is in order," she says suddenly, "Now who will be getting the house?" I clear my throat.

"W-we hadn't talked it over," I say, "Ron?"

"You can have it." Just like that. He doesn't even look at me.

"Custody of the house to Miss Granger," says Ms. Bruster, scribbling it down on an official looking piece of paper. I don't want the house. Too many memories. _I'll sell it,_ I decide. Two minutes later we're done. Ms. Bruster gives me a folder of documents, then the same one to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley if you'll stay behind," she says, "Ms. Granger you can go." I stand up on unstable legs, all too quickly. I thank her in a quiet voice, then turn and leave the office. I don't look at Ron. I don't even think. I just go.

A feeling of freedom mixed with woe overcomes me as I get into the elevator. Where will I go next? What can I do? With an uncertain mind, I walk out into the cold air of London and take a deep breath.

Hermione Jean Granger.

Not Weasley

0o0

A/N

Thanks for reading! I know my first two one-shots have been sad, but I promise the next will be happy! :) Reviews are SO appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

This is a gay pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it! But please don't hate on it. Thanks! :)

0o0

My hands shake nervously as I smooth out my satin dress and slip into my heels. I glance in the mirror one more time before leaving the gossip filled bathroom to head out to the ball. The music fills me up and I can't help but sway back and forth as I slip into the Great Hall. The tables have been vanished away, replaced with small circle ones- the magic ceiling showing off a display of beautiful stars and a wide moon. Golden light flows from small torches on the walls, lighting up the dancers like an elegant parade of dresses and suits. I wave to Hermione and hurry over to her table, my white dress trailing behind me.

"You look beautiful!" she gasps, taking my hands and sitting me down by her.

"Thank you," I blush, "So do you." She's in a strapless peach colored dress that falls to her feet, a small peach wrap around her shoulders, her curly hair water falling down her back. Beautiful.  
I'm in a spaghetti –strap white silk dress down to my feet and shows off my curves. But I feel plain next to Hermione, as she confidently waves to people and shows off her attractive body.

"Oh Harry is looking fine tonight," giggles Hermione, "Look at his cute little bowtie!" I stare across the dance floor, seeing Harry chatting with Ron, a red bowtie looking fairly bright on his collared shirt. I shrug.

"He's not really my type," I say. But considering I don't know what my type is, I change the subject. "I'm going to get some punch." I stride through the dancers, picking up a glass cup and filling it with red colored punch. A slow song starts just as I take a sip, making me edge away from the dance floor. But someone finds me anyway.

"Hello Malfoy," I snap. He grins and takes my hand.

"Care for a dance?"

"Only if I have to," I mutter, setting down my drink and wrenching my hand away- but following him to the floor. I place my hands on his shoulders and his go to my hips. I feel slightly uncomfortable but deal with it.

"How's Hermione?" he asks.

"Why? Want to get into her pants?" I say testily. He laughs.

"I can't believe you of all people haven't figured it out yet," he says, smirking.

"Figured out what?"

"I'm gay." Oh. I feel massively stupid for a few seconds. Then I glance at his tight white shirt and black pants; oh and the little green scarf around his pale neck.

"Well it makes sense," I say, noting the gel in his blonde hair. "You sure dress like it."

"Oh but if you hadn't figured me out yet," he says, "You must've not figured out the other person."

"And who is that?" I ask with a sigh.

"Well it's really obvious. It's you!" A million thoughts swarm me at once, my hidden feelings unearthing and fighting to get into my mind. I pull away from Malfoy, stumbling back before smacking him across the face. Then I grab his tie and pull him close, "I am not gay!" I hiss it as softly as I can; then I run for it. How _dare _he accuse me of something like that! I may have not found the right guy but I'm not just suddenly gay! I run down the hall, bursting into the empty bathroom and into a stall, leaning against the wall while I catch my breath. Then every thought I had been pushing away gets in. 200 guys at Hogwarts and I don't like any of them. 199 girls and I found the one for me. Tears fill my eyes- I knew it all along, Malfoy just helped me to realize it. I let out a sob, putting my head in my hands and spilling my makeup out onto them. What will my parents say? What will _she _say?

A few minutes later I leave the stall and clean up my face at the mirror. They say balls are always the place you share secrets you never meant to. I head back to the dance, picking up the front of my dress so I can walk. She's still there, sitting in her seat and laughing with Ron.

"Hermione?" My voice sounds far away, as I tap her back, my finger touching her smooth skin.

"Oh hi Ginny," she turns, giving me a pink-lipped smile, her curls cascading around her deep brown eyes. I kick myself mentally for sounding like such a nut-job.

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" My voice breaks a little but she doesn't seem to notice as she follows me out, grinning the whole way. We walk to the bottom of the huge stairs and stand across from each other- me as straight as a soldier and her so relaxed with her hand on her hip.

"I have to tell you something." I almost hold back, then memories flood my mind. When we went out shopping together and she put her arm around me. When we fell asleep on the common room couch, her leg lying over mine. When she bought me a brand new broom and we attempted to fly it together.

"I'm in love with you!" I blurt it out, like it should never be said except for this very moment. Because right now I am so sure I love her that I could cry. I keep my eyes down, not physically able to lift them to see her reaction. I almost pray for someone to interrupt us. Then hands touch my hips again and a pair of soft lips- the lips I had been staring at for years, touch mine and she's kissing me. Hermione Granger is kissing me and that is all that matters for seven seconds, as she sighs into my mouth and tightens her grip around my waist.

I'm almost sure we've left earth until she pulls away. I stare into her eyes without consequence, finally able to have her in my grasp.

"I love you too," she says it with a big smile, her cheeks going red. We laugh, hugging tight.

And Hermione Granger became my girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

I eye the crimson red dress, biting my lip as I tap my pen against my chin.

"Too short," I say, "And how can you even walk in those heels?"

"Oh Ginny don't be so uptight!" giggles Lavender, "One free weekend from Hogwarts and you want to spend it choosing an outfit? This is sexy and so is that." She points to the shimmery gold dress stuck to my body, only reaching halfway down my thighs.

"I look like a stripper," I groan, turning to the mirror. She giggles again and stands up straight next to me, speaking to our reflections.

"A very cute stripper," she says, "Besides, I ought to get to know you better since I'm dating Ron. And this is the activity I pick." She applies some more lipstick- the color of her dress- and fixes her thin straps. I pull my hair into a bun on my head, but with a quick "No!" from Lavender, her hands take over and she throws it to the side of my head. The red curls fall down my back and shoulder, making me look- well -pretty. I add a little lipstick and a pat of blush before Lavender drags me out of the bathroom mumbling about being late. We take the Floo network, but Lavender lands us in a chimney of an unused building.

"We can't arrive at the club like this," she says, brushing the ash off her dress. "Besides it's a Muggle club and there's no chimney. So c'mon!" She drags me yet again; out the dusty door and into the streets of London, busy as always. I manage to walk in my tall heels but trip a few times on sewer grates.

"You have to speed up!" moans Lavender. I just glare and let her pull me. We finally get to the club, a flashing sign telling us it's called _The Grotto._ I can hear the bass of the music from outside, but it only gets louder as we walk into the darkened room- lit only by spotlights on the dance floor and a few lamps here and there. Lavender's grip on me loosens as I get too terrified to even try to run off. The smell of sweat and alcohol fills me up and I almost feel too sick to get a drink.

"This place is awful!" I shout over the music as we each grab a drink from the shirtless bartender. But Lavender only responds with a loud giggle followed by a hiccup fit as she gulps down her beer. She hobbles out to the dance floor, moving unnaturally fast in her heels. I hang back, my arm resting on the bar counter, zoning out on the view of Lavender flirting with some muscly guy. I eventually order another beer and make my way towards a wall, hoping to just blend in until Lavender is ready to go. But I never make it, as someone's large chest blocks my view. Dean Thomas. I clench my bottle, nerves on edge. We haven't spoken since I broke it off with him and from the rumors I heard, he didn't take it well.

"Um, hey Dean…" I mumble, managing to look him in the eye.

"Ginny," he smiles a little, "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Lavender dragged me along," I say, gesturing to her and the attractive man she is now dancing with.

"Ah, of course," says Dean, "Can I buy you a drink?" I almost say no, then realize I only bought this nasty beer because it was cheap.

"Why not?" I smile. My brain screams, _remember Harry! _I will, I tell myself, it's one drink and then I'll get Lavender to leave with me before it gets awkward. I order a martini then claim two seats at the bar, sitting in silence with Dean until he talks.

"These places suck," he says, "But I was out of ideas for anything else and Seamus wants to meet girls."

"Hogwarts is full of girls," I point out, "But yes- it does suck here." I take a sip of my drink, suddenly feeling self-conscious about my short dress.

"I'm going to go dance before I drown myself in drinks," says Dean, "Want to come?" My brain says no but the rhythm of the music tells me it won't be so bad. I nod. A pop song blares through the speakers, making me shake my hips with the beat and kick off my stupid heels. The floor lights up below us, flashing red, purple and yellow at our toes. I burst out laughing for no reason, feeling my legs wobble as I collapse in Dean's arms. My cheeks go red but I stay there for a second, swaying back and forth to the music. Dean pulls me back over to the bar and I order another drink, suddenly not caring if my wallet is empty tomorrow. I hear myself giggle but it sounds far away…

0o0

My eyes fly open, wondering why I didn't hear my alarm for classes. Then I look around the room and my body tenses. Oh. My. God. I'm lying in someone's flat, naked except for a sheet pulled hastily over my body. My head is pounding and my breath smells like every kind of alcohol. I take a daring glance to the other side of the room and see…DEAN! I give a small gasp and a few memories flood my mind. Was I dancing with him? And did I actually…giggle? I cringe at the thought, but then pay attention to the pressing matters.

So we're both naked. Probably in his apartment, with hangovers and a big mess of questions. I get up, pulling the sheet around me and leaving Dean with the blanket, fighting down the panic. I find a Muggle phone in the dirty kitchen and grab it, dialing Lavender's cellphone (she bought one last year but it was given restrictions during school time and she only gets it on weekends. I think she's the only one in Hogwarts with one) and holding it to my ear. My head hurts even harder as the loud rings of the phone blare at me.

"Hello?" Lavender's groggy voice practically shouts at me as I try to make out exactly what she said.

"Hey it's Ginny."

"Oh my god- where the hell have you been?" her voice gets louder with each word and I wince.

"Can you not shout?" I whisper.

"Sorry," she whispers too, "But be right back." I hear a horrible retching sound then her voice comes back on. "Sorry about that. Lav Lav doesn't feel so dandy this morning."

"Welcome to the club," I mutter, "Where are you?"

"Hogwarts," she says, like that's common knowledge after last night. "Ron found me and we got back to Hogwarts my midnight." I groan. How could this have happened? _I'm _supposed to be the responsible one! Lavender is the crazy girl with the weird ideas like _Muggle clubs. _She suddenly barfs again then says, "Where are you?" I think about lying. No. Not to Ron's girlfriend. Maybe I'll just beat around the bush. Rumors are a specialty at Hogwarts.

"With a friend," I say casually, "I went home with him and he let me bunk here. I was too drunk to Floo anywhere and his apartment was close." Okay so that was a bigger lie than I meant to tell. I shrug it off and start to look for something to eat. "I should go but I'll be back soon." Lavender just manages a yes before running off to puke again. I hang up the phone.

"Ginny," Dean is at the doorway, making me jump in fear.

"Hey," I mumble, tossing the moldy cheese I was holding back into the icebox. "Um, crazy night huh?"

"Yeah insane," he smirks and comes closer, wrapping his arm around my waist. I pull away at once.

"Dean, I can't stay here," I say, "Harry…" Dark clouds fill my mind. _Harry. _If he ever finds out…but I'll feel too horrible not saying anything. I sigh and turn around, staring out the window at the street below.

"You know," I say, "They should make a pamphlet. How to Deal with One-night stands."

0o0

A/N

Reviews are appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

FYI, this story could be darker than some of the others I have written, because of violence from mental instability of one of the characters. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you.

0o0

I wake up at once, the sound of thunder pulling me from a deep sleep into reality. I wince as the lightning flashes by my window, threatening more noise. I curl up in my blanket, keeping my eyes on the window as the rain lashes unceremoniously against the glass; telling me I won't be sleeping much tonight. I try to remember the dream but all I see are people being tortured. There's no plot to the tortures, or any reason, just screaming and flashes of red light. I squeeze my eyes shut, tears fighting their way out as I grip my sheet until my knuckles go white.

"Draco." I must have fallen asleep, because I awake to my mother's voice and the sun streaming in through the rusty window. "Good morning darling." I sit up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My mother was once beautiful I'm sure- but due to the hours of stress and my father…the dark circles under her eyes are more pronounced and her whole body is tense.

"Is he up?" I ask.

"Yes," she says, "He hasn't said a word." I breathe a sigh of relief. After the war, something snapped in my father. He went insane- either screaming at my mother and I- or going completely silent for hours and acting like we weren't there. He wasn't the most gentle man when he was sane, but now I would do anything to get the old him back.

My mother and I go downstairs and there he is; sitting on our dusty couch, his head in his hands and body trembling.

"Mother, go get more rest," I say, "I'll deal with him." She begins to protest but I just shake my head and tell her she has done enough. I put on a kettle of tea, but take it off before it whistles so I don't startle my father. I'm guessing he was screaming during the storm last night, but I barely heard it since I was half-asleep.

I wonder if he hit her.

I finish the tea and go to sit across from him in the armchair by the bookshelves. I hear him humming an old folk song, each note a little shaky. I drink my tea, swallowing the hot liquid, barely caring if it burns my tongue.

"Father?" He looks up like he's been shot, his bloodshot eyes wide with anxiety and his pale hands clenched at his sides.

"It's Draco," I say, "Do you want some tea?" He doesn't stare at me- only past me, right at the bookshelf. I don't think he's looked me in the eye for months. He begins to hum again- this time a lullaby my mother used to sing when I was young. I take my mug back to the kitchen, taking extra care not to make too much noise. Suddenly, I hear a loud knock at the door.

"Aurors, open up!" I drop the mug and it smashes into a glass cup in the sink. They've come for us. Even in this tiny old cottage in the middle of nowhere- they've found us. More door banging. Finally I just walk over to it- glancing at my father who is still humming with his head in his hands- and open it. Harry Potter in the flesh. He stands with his wand ready and two cronies behind him, each much larger and stronger than I.

"Wait!" I cry before he can touch me. "P-please just wait."

"You're even more pitiful than you were the last I saw you Malfoy," says Harry. He looks older by about five years, but his messy black hair is still the same shade and length since the last I saw him and he still wears those circle glasses. "What's wrong with Daddy?" He gestures with his wand to the curled up man on the couch.

"He's gone mad," I whisper, "Please, I am so sorry- but whatever you do, don't hurt him. You can take me instead."

"Draco? Who's at the door-?" My mother comes in, her old face painted with shock. "Oh god…" I look back at Harry, who is still staring at my father, looking almost sympathetic for him.

"We won't touch him," he says, glancing back at me. "But we have to take you in for questioning." I hold up my hands without a word and one of the other Aurors binds them.

"No!" A guttural cry escapes from my mother's throat but I just give her a reassuring smile- grim, but the best I can muster- and go with them. "Draco!" she screams again. "Draco don't leave me!" I fight back tears, knowing I have to be resilient for her.

"I'll be back mum," I say and Harry shuts the door. I can still hear her crying through the open window but my father doesn't make a sound, only the soft hum of a song I know he's still whispering.

With a snap, I Apparate away from both of them.

0o0

I am taken to a cell in the Ministry, with a small mattress, a stone bench and no windows. I sit on the bench, the cold chilling through my clothes and up my body. I wonder if they will kill me. I bite my nails raw, the only thing keeping me from crying. What will my father do now that I am gone? I have tried to protect my mother from him- but there's only so much I can do. And there's no telling when he'll lash out.

Someone comes to the bars, their fiery red hair bright against the dim bulb in the corner. Arthur Weasley. He stares for a moment, his eyes searching me for something

"Lucius went mad?" he finally asks. I don't answer, just keep my eyes to the floor and my hands clenched in front of me. I hear his footsteps leave. I don't know how long I've been in the cell, but eventually I drift off, falling asleep on the filthy mattress.

0o0

The next morning they take me to be interrogated. I wonder if they'll bring someone close to me, or someone strong who can beat words out of me. Maybe they'll threaten me with my mother's exile. But I don't see the Ministry being that cruel after everything the Dark Lord did. I am taken to a small room with a table and two identical chairs, with only a small glowing ball floating over the table to keep the room lit. The guard tells me to sit in the chair facing the door and I go to it at once- no longer feeling the need to disobey anyone like I used to. The chair is colder than the bench and I'm shivering within seconds.

Potter comes in.

He sits down across from me, looking clean and crisp in his Wizarding clothes next to me in my tattered shirt and dark pants.

"Malfoy," he says, "You've changed. Why?"

"If you could please specify exactly _how _I have changed?" I say after a moment's silence.

"Well you aren't a smarmy git anymore," he says, suddenly sounding like that teenage boy again. "And from what we've seen, you care for your father and your mother. It was a very selfless act to come by yourself for questioning."

"No," I say quickly, "It was a stupid act. My mother could be dead right now."

"Why would she be dead?"

"He lashes out, my father," I say, my voice barely a whisper. "He goes insane for a few minutes, just randomly. No telling if he'll find the knife or her neck first." My own words scare me but I can't take back the truth. Potter studies me with his green eyes, looking all around my face to see if I'm lying.

"And you left her alone with him?"

"I had to or else you'd take us all," I say, "And if I resisted, you'd kill either me or one of them."

"I would never kill your family."

"You would if we threatened you. There's no mercy to mad people. They're better off dead aren't they?" I spit out each word like it tastes bad.

"Malfoy; I'm not going to touch your family," says Potter, "If you are truly sorry for what you've done, I can offer protection."

"I didn't do anything," I whisper, "I was _forced _into being a Death Eater. I admit at the time I was a fool to think the Dark Lord found me special, but that does not mean it wasn't against my own beliefs. I never wanted to kill Dumbledore. But I had to do it. To keep my family alive. That's all that has ever mattered to me. The Dark Lord would have killed them in an instant if I had even just refused to attend a meeting. They were nothing to him." I take a shaky breath, steadying myself. There is a long silence.

"I understand," says Potter finally, "And I trust you. I'll contact St. Mungo's and your father will be treated as if he's never done anything wrong in his life. Your mother and you will get a better home. I'll have every Auror or Ministry worker leave you alone- and I'll try my best to keep old Death Eaters off your tail. And-"

"Why are you doing all this?" I say, cutting across him. "You can't really believe me until you've seen everything yourself."

"Because no one believed me either," he says, "Fifth year, no one understood that Voldemort was back. It would only be torture if I kept bringing your past to light and locking you up because of crimes you were forced to commit."

"Thank you," I manage, my voice quiet but stronger than before.

"You're just a boy Draco," says Harry, "Remember that. You deserve a second chance."

0o0

A/N

So I was thinking about adding a really sad ending but I shall spare your feels and just leave you with this! I guess the point of this one-shot was to prove that Malfoy wasn't all bad. He is my favorite character after all ;) Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated (even if you hated it).


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

This story features a gay pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it but please don't hate on it. Thanks! :)

0o0

"Harry!" hisses the blonde boy, running after me and trying to grab my wrist. "We can't be out like this! It's past curfew! Not even I like to do this sort of thing…"

"Calm down Draco," I whisper, slowing down and letting his pale hand grip my thin wrist. "We won't get caught." I turn to face him, those green eyes the brightest thing in this dim hallway.

"You're so dumb," he whispers, but he's smiling. I want to kiss him but that's for later. We hold hands, running through the halls like two criminals who should never ever be caught. My chest starts to hurt but the adrenaline keeps me going- so dangerous yet so exciting. Finally we slow down at the top of the stairs, walking onto the Astronomy Tower platform.

"It's beautiful up here," breathes Draco, his chest rising and falling with his words. I catch my breath while looking up at the star-filled sky- amazed as always at the beauty that is Hogwarts. I take his hand- _his hand- _and I feel like I've just learnt to fly. Our feet touch as he comes close and rests his forehead on mine. For a few seconds, I forget that we can't be here and that if we're caught it means horrible punishment, worse for him than I. Our breath meets at the middle as we recover from the run here. I feel my body relax as the wind cools it down and both our hands clasp together. I feel like I should say something but as Draco closes the gap between our lips, I realize silence is necessary. His lips are softer than anything else, caressing mine with such gentleness. His hand pulls away and I feel a moment of need until he lays it on my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"Are you okay?" he asks, leaving space between our mouths again.

"Yeah," I say, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You?" He smiles. And we both laugh for no reason. Short breathy laughs that let me see the air coming from our mouths because of the cold. I pull him closer into a hug, his ear touching mine as we savor the last few minutes together up in this tower.

"We have to go." His words feel like he's driven a knife in my leg. It hurts yes, but I know I'll live. I'll live until the next time we can do this. He stands on tiptoes to kiss my forehead but I just pull him back down so our lips can touch again. One sigh against the others, telling me we both want it to last forever.

We leave the tower and it gets even more dangerous. I know we can't walk back together so I innocently touch his shoulder and turn away. The hardest is saying goodbye they say. But I think the hardest is knowing that you'll always have to say goodbye. I walk back to the common room, knowing that if I get caught I can make a simple excuse to get me out of detention. It feels much less thrilling without him here.

If only he could always be here.

0o0


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

In this story, the accepting age for Hogwarts is 14, so Tom can be old enough for the things he'll be doing before he goes to school. Thanks!

0o0

"Tom," whispers the dark haired girl, her curls falling in her face. "Tom we can't be here." The graveyard looms ahead, the deep fog settling over it.

"Calm down," I hiss, taking her pale hand in mine and moving forward out of the woods. I can hear her breath as she comes closer, keeping our cold bodies knit together as we get closer to the graves. We get to a small mossy one- too covered in green to read. Bella leans down and wipes it clean, brushing the extra off on her black skirt. We hold hands again. I lean down watching my visible breath against the stone.

"Not him," I say softly. She nods and we keep walking; our bare feet cold against the dewy grass. I glance up, wishing there was a moon so I could see a little better. We check the next one.

_Tom Marvalo Riddle_

I suck in my breath, my hands clenching to the rectangular stone. "This one." Bella leans down next to me, her lips right by my ear- mixing the heat of her breath with the cold. Her hands trail around my back, gripping my left shoulder as we stare at the name. _Just a name, _I tell myself. But I know it was the father who gave me up. Who left my mother for reasons maybe only he knew. I know Bella wonders what I will do, but for now I just sit- letting the cold swallow me up and the fog drift across the name.

"He deserved to die," I say finally, "He should have died right after he left her."

"Tom-"

"You know he did." I turn to her. Her face is barely visible in the fog but I can still see those mysterious dark eyes and black curls- her hair cascading around her face. She is biting her lip as normal. Then she nods.

"He did." Just a whisper but she understands. I turn back to the grave- suddenly wishing I could destroy it somehow. I settle with wiping the name clean with my wand, leaving a crumbly stone instead of a treasured memento. I take Bella's hand again and we stand, turning to head back into the cold woods where we came from. I don't say anything so neither does she- just the sound of our quiet footfall against dirt and grass. We reach the orphanage again, breaking hands as soon as the front light turns on.

"One walk, that's what I promised," says the mistress, walking out with a child on her hip. "Tell Bella goodnight." I give Bella a hug then whisper into her ear, "Tomorrow?" I feel her head nod against my ear as she pulls away. Bare feet run off with the tail of a dress, the vision I see every time she leaves me. The mistress takes my wrist softly and guides me inside, like a thirteen year old boy too lost in his own thoughts to walk myself.

And maybe I am.

0o0

"How did you smuggle me a wand?" I ask Bella a few days later, while we sit beside the pond of the backyard at the orphanage. No one comes back here but us. The front yard is better to the other children anyway; green and luscious with a white picket fence. Back here it's just yellow grass, a few gnarled trees and a rusty metal bench we always sit at.

"I went to Ollivander's with my mother," she says, "She needed to talk to him about my father's wand and it was a perfect chance. I nicked one, quite easily really. I'm cute enough to get by with anything." She grins, her white teeth in a perfect line.

"Yeah you certainly are," I say, half laughing but also admiring the true beauty she possessed. Dark hair and eyes, with pale clear skin and a slightly pointed noise, right under her long eyelashes.

"Anyway," she says, blushing and looking away, "He should get better security. The wand works fine for you and you didn't even have to let it choose you." I nod, twirling the wooden stick between my fingers.

"Will you tell me about Hogwarts again?" I ask, my own cheeks going red. She smiles.

"Of course." She tells me for what seems like the millionth time; about the place near a lake, with glowing torches and a magic ceiling, decorated with stars or blue sky. She tells me about the Quidditch pitch and how the games are so alive she feels like she could tackle anything. She tells me about the dorms, with the cozy common rooms and the roaring fireplace- each room made especially for each House.

"You're in Slytherin?"

"Yes and my parents are bloody proud of me for it," she says with a smile. "It's got a bit of a bad reputation but someday everyone will be able to count it as one of the greats again." I like listening to her talk so she goes on, each and every thing about Hogwarts making me more and more excited.

"I wish Christmas holiday wouldn't end so soon," she says, "I really like being with you Tom." I accidently glance at her pink lips and she laughs. That's something else I love about Bella. She never giggles like a girly girl; only laughs. She laughs like she means it, not some flirtatious titter.

"Tom!" The mistress is calling me from the back door, her arms crossed over her maid's outfit. "It's time for lunch!" I sigh and touch Bella's hand.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," she says, "I leave tomorrow at 11 but I can come to see you in early morning. Deal?"

"Deal."

0o0

My eyes open and she's there, at my window. She takes my hand, the sleeve of her lacey black dress brushing against my skin and making me shiver. We go out together, into the backyard, over the fence, and into the woods again. Neither of us say a word as she pulls me over to a huge tree and we sit together, hands intertwined and held up to our faces. The silence is comforting as she stares into my eyes, deeply connecting with roots I didn't know I had. Her mysterious smile is gone but is replaced by the look of sincerity she almost never has. The look she had last night while we visited my father's grave. I feel the wind rush against me and she comes closer, our noses almost touching.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispers, sending chills down my back and through my legs.

"I'll miss you more," my voice sounds haunting and dark, but my words are of love. Her lips touch mine. I am not surprised, but it takes a moment to know what to do; before instinct rushes in and I close the gap even more, avidly losing myself in her beauty. My hands leave hers and crawl behind her back- feeling the cold skin beneath her lace clothes and warming it with my fingers. She brings her own hands to my hair, running them through it and making me smile against her lips.

For a few seconds, everything is perfect.

When she pulls back, I know it's not because we need a break. We aren't alone anymore. Two men in dark masks are standing by, their wands raised and huge fists prepared. I stand at once, pushing Bella behind me and holding her cold hand.

"Look," says one of them, their mouth hidden behind the black fabric. "Isn't that Lestrange's daughter?"

"And we thought they were just some late night snoggers," says the other. My heart beats rapidly, knowing nothing good can come from this. Bella has raised her wand but I remember I left mine at the orphanage.

"And with a Muggle?"

"I am not a M-Muggle," I whisper. I can feel Bella's trembling body behind me.

"Well you seem to know what one is," says the man, "Now stand aside Mr. Wandless."

"Tom, move," whispers Bella, "I have my wand."

"Any day now," hisses the other man, his wand still raised. "Don't make us hurt you both."

"You won't hurt either of us," says Bella and I feel her hand on my shoulder, pushing me away. "Please, just leave us." The men cackle and come closer.

"Bella-"

"Tom, just move." She pushes me again and I fall onto the grass, my hands sinking into the mud. I stumble to get to my feet and hear her voice behind me. "You may take me wherever." I turn just as she screams and the green light hits her chest. The look on her face is full of shock, but I see the hint of sadness, the leaving of her live making tears freeze to her face as she falls to the ground. Limp. Every horrible feeling violates me as I crawl to her body, those dark eyes full of mercy and innocence. But gone. Dead. My heart screams in pain as it pounds against my chest, begging for release as I stare at her. _Her. _My Bella. I want to cry but all I feel is numbness, spreading through my arms and legs and into my brain.

It turns into anger all too soon. I grab her wand from the ground and the men come towards me, apparently finding it easier to kill me as well.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I scream twice, shooting separate spells at the two of them. They fall, just like her, limp on the ground and not able to retaliate against my own anger.

"I'll kill them all," I whisper, turning back to Bella. _Dead _Bella. "For you."

0o0

A/N

Ugh I'm so bad at writing death scenes, sorry! But I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

0o0

Hi readers! I am offering something new and fun, where you comment what pairing or plot you'd like me to write about in a one-shot. I will do my very best to make it how you would like as long as you remember to tell your friends to look up MavisK on  
Thanks! :)  
Now go comment!

0o0


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh go on Sirius, just jump!" James pushes my bare back and I lose my footing, then fall into the icy water, letting out a loud whoop. I feel a surge of cold and adrenaline mix inside me and I grin up at the four friends as I back paddle out of the way. James throws off his shirt and I hear Lily giggle behind him as he flexes his skinny arm. Another whoop, and he jumps in, body coming in like a cannonball.

"Peter next!" cries Lily from her spot in the grass, her body laid out in the sun on a white towel. Peter keeps his shirt on, but jumps from the edge, landing in the lake with a splash, his whole body doused the moment he touches water. Remus stares at us, shaking his head in disapproval but smiling as he does it.

"You're all mad," he says, "Perfectly mad." I just laugh, a bark-like chuckle and shake out my long hair, letting the water sprinkle all over the surface. The sun warms us enough so we stay in for a while, just swimming around and talking.

"Reckon Snivellus will be out of the hospital soon," snorts James, "King of Potions- imagine him burning his own hand off!"

"Wish I'd seen it," I say, "Slimy git never did anyone any good with both his hands." Peter and James laugh and I smile proudly.

"You are a bit mean to Severus," snaps Lily, coming to the edge of the water. "Just because he wanted different things than I, doesn't mean you get to be rude to him. And James, I'll drop you like a hat if you do anything to hurt him." A look of horror crosses James' face but I just shrug.

"He's always been rude to us," I point out, "Eventually you just can't ignore it and you have to retaliate."

"He isn't mean to you," says Lily, crossing her arms. "And you know damn well you're worse." She gets up and marches over to Remus but I know she's not really bad.

"I think she secretly hates the slime ball too," I say to Peter, while James gets out to dry off.

"Too stubborn to admit it," he chuckles, then climbs up the rocks and onto land. I follow suite and grab my towel, covering my body and keeping it warm despite the beating sun.

"You really should get in Remus," I say, punching the arm he isn't holding a book with.

"I'd rather not," he says, "Besides; Lily has asked me to read to her." I glance at James (a usual routine when another male even speaks to Lily) and see that he's too busy try to charm dandelions to throw themselves into the lake. I join him, especially considering Remus' book can be nothing but boring. We spend another hour down by the waterside before heading back up for dinner at the Great Hall. I wonder about Snivellus again but push the thought away when I see roasted potatoes at the table.

He comes down later, one hand in a large bandage and a sour look on his pale face.

0o0

"Tonight's the night," mutters James for the third time, nervously folding and unfolding his Invisibility Cloak.

"Can you calm down?" says Peter, "You're making me all jittery."

"Where is he?" I say, breaking in between them before James retaliates. "He went to the bathroom ten minutes ago…"

"I'll get him," says James, running back into the dormitories while I collapse in a common room chair. I wish I could just get the night over with, but if Remus needs us, we'll be there. Peter keeps asking about the Wolfsbane potion and I know it's because he's afraid one of us will step on him, but we haven't found anything in the library anyway.

Finally Remus comes out, his face a sickly shade of green and his hands clenched around a bottle of rum.

"Keeps the anger down," says James gesturing to the drink as he gives his friend a pat on the back. "Shall we go?"

0o0

The Shrieking Shack takes only minutes to get to, but longer to get through the tunnel because Remus keeps stopping for air. We all wait while the anxiety passes and he can walk through again. When we reach the top, James lets him go ahead and then I follow after. The room is as dusty and creaky as ever, the wind making it sway unnaturally while we are inside. I help Peter out and we stand in a small circle, not nearly as talkative as we usually are. Remus is already moaning about the pain in his sides and James sits down on the ground with him, leaning against one of the many unsteady beams. I walk around, shaking my hair from my eyes as I read a few of the old engravings we leave on here. I whip out my wand and cut in one, just my name, simple and clear. I wonder if anyone will ever find the wall of carvings.

"H-he's getting worse," says Peter, trotting over to me. I turn around and see Remus mid-transition. I quickly go into dog form with a wave of my wand and shoot down to the floor, watching my hands turn to paws. My clothes fall off easily as I give a shake and I keep my eyes on Remus, who is already fully changed but just crawling on all fours, round in circles in the room. I catch my breath then walk over to him, nudging his side with my nose.

Time to go.

0o0

He gives a loud howl as we enter the Forbidden Forest, where the moon is barely visible past the think trees. I keep my ears up since my hearing is improved greatly from human form. Remus runs around, almost playfully, but Peter keeps his distance, just a dart of gray under our feet. I see James ahead, his antlers turned towards the right, keeping a lookout. It feels like a normal full moon.

Then there's a scream.

I see Remus go onto his haunches, his ears perked in surprise. We all stop, holding our breath as the scream flies through the woods again. I glance at James and he just nods. I'll go check it out. I pass Remus who is breathing heavily but all too focused on the noise. I give him a reassuring nudge but he doesn't relax. I walk forward; each paw crunching on separate leaves, making too much noise for my own comfort. Then I see the flash of red hair and the scream goes again. I get behind a tree and wave my wand again, turning to human. Remus is too far back to see me, so I run on and into a huge clearing.

Lily.

She's caught in one of the huge spider's web, her body writhing and her mouth uncovered, crying out for anyone. I swear under my breath and change back to a dog- she nor the beast have seen me yet, so I lunge for the web, breaking a part with my teeth. I could use more help but I know Remus might bite Lily so I leave them be. The Acromantula acts at once, his huge teeth glistening with poison as he crawls down his web towards me. I break another piece off the tree before jumping out of the way and towards Lily, who's noticed me now too. I tear off the web on her legs but the spider attacks again before I can rip the rest. I grab one of the spider's legs with my teeth as it's other claws at my arm, leaving a good sized wound and making me let out a loud whine. I pray to god that Remus didn't hear.

I kick the spider with my hind leg and it falls back, stunned for a moment. I quickly rip off the rest of Lily's bonds and she falls from the web, only a few feet to the ground where she rolls out of the way. The Acromantula is getting back on its feet so I change into human form, looking for something to grab. I find a huge stick and manage to get it off the ground.

_Whack! _

It knocks out the beast, its many eyes all in an expression of shock. I fall onto the ground and notice I'm butt naked. I grab my wand and give myself some clothes before Lily comes back over.

"You're hurt," is all she says, leaning down to touch my arm. I pull back and wince at the sudden pain, watching the blood seep through my new shirt.

"That doesn't matter," I growl, "What the hell were you doing out here?"

"Looking for you!" she hisses angrily, but tears are falling down her pale face. "I saw you guys leave the castle and I saw you by the edge of the forest, then you vanished!"

"We went into the Shrieking Shack," I mutter, "There's a passage."

"And you're an Animagus?" she cries, her voice getting louder. "How stupid are you boys not to tell me?!"

"Lily, keep your voice down," I whisper, "C'mon, I'm taking you back to the castle."

"But at least tell me what the purpose of being out here was," she snaps, getting to her feet.

"I can't."

"I deserve to know."

I suck in my breath, then let out the secret I never meant to tell. "Remus is a werewolf."

0o0


End file.
